


A Shark in Calm Waters

by MythologyGirl



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Haruka just wants to swim and maybe have some mackerel, How is this Rin's life?, M/M, Makoto is adorable!, OC is a fujoshi, OC's main goal is to get Haruka and Makoto together, Reincarnated!OC, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a previous life Sho was a die-hard Makoto/Haruka fangirl. Seriously, they were her ultimate OTP and now she had the chance to bring them together for real! Being reborn as Matsuoka Rin’s twin was a dream come true. (Makoto/OC/Haruka)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shark in Calm Waters

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own Free!
> 
> **Chapter One Rewritten**

Realizing that she had been reborn to be Cupid would always remain as her utmost favorite sudden realization. And sudden it had been. For you see Matsuoka, Sho had not always been the girl she was now. She just hadn’t known it. Not until recently.

 

One day she just _woke up_ , both figuratively and literally. The memories had come slowly at first as she sluggishly opened her eyes, slowly getting used to the slight burn in her retinas the morning sun caused. She remembered that once upon a time she had been an older girl - a woman - who died a relatively painless death surrounded by faces she didn’t know here.

 

It wasn’t until the little girl sat up, wiping the remnant of drool from her chin with the back of her hand and swiping her tongue against the grimy feel of her teeth with a disgusted wince, that the weight behind the sudden memories came smashing down her like a piano in the _Animaniacs_.

 

_Fanfiction lied._

 

This life was no different from her last. Wasn’t reincarnation supposed to be cool? Where were her sweet ninja moves or her grand pirate ship?

 

Where was the adventure?

 

No, here she was again. A normal girl, mayhaps living in a different country with two siblings she never had before, (Oh, the woes of being an only child!) but still doomed to lead a regular everyday life with the world of fiction being her her only path to escapism.

 

Again she thought, perhaps a little bitterly, ‘ _fanfiction lied_.’

 

It’s not like anyone was ever reincarnated into a harem or some other vague slice-of-life show that was pure fangirl fodder. It was in that exact moment Sho paused, her hands frozen in her hair, a knotted mess that would have made any sailor jealous, as she mechanically glanced down at the sleeping boy beside her. Or more specifically at his teeth.

 

… _Shark teeth_ …?

 

She screamed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been several weeks since that fateful morning when maroon haired girl realized she had been born into one of her favorite slice-of-life anime. Her brother no longer even looked at her funny when she kneeled by their shared futon every morning and thanked whatever gods that were watching above that she was alive, only to then start cursing that she didn’t get pointy, razor sharp teeth. They would have made a great weapon. Still, she was content.

 

(Even if her new brother was a jerk sometimes. I mean was it really necessary to bite her simply because she stole his _pillow_? Their mother had to take her to the hospital because the wound looked bad enough they thought she may have needed stitches. Luckily, that wasn’t the case. Sho was firmly under the belief that one would never be prepared for being bitten by a shark. Still, no matter what her brother did to her now, Sho knew there was worse to come in their teenage years.)

 

When she realized she was the younger twin of  one shark-like boy, Matsuoka Rin, she begged her mother to let her borrow the older woman's compact mirror, too short to reach any of the other reflective surfaces in the house, only to promptly burst into tears when she saw her own reflection. She was still upset her teeth didn't have the same razor sharpness as her brother's.

 

 

Her life new life was **amazing**.

 

She may have only inherited the burgundy hair that both the other Matsuoka sibling had and not the awesome teeth that would make even _Jaws_ jealous, but she received something even better. In the memories from her ‘before’ life, Sho knew her past family was not so attentive or close. Her first father was constantly working to make ends meet and her mother had been cold and distant, quietly blaming her children for the life she lead. (Her mother had been a free spirit, who felt her kids tied her down from exploring the world.) Now the youngest Matsuoka twin had possibly the cutest, most eccentric little sister on the planet, whom constantly denied all Sho’s attempts to gain extra dessert through bribing, a shark hybrid twin brother, and two loving, sometimes overly doting (more so her new father when he was around) parents.

 

Her future plans to get two of her favorite characters to admit their feelings for each other and make their relationship officially canon not just remain strongly implied were will under way as well. A feat she had to thank her parents for as the gifted her notebook she had asked for to practice her kanji, no questions asked about who was even teaching her, that she kept all her potential matchmaking plans in. All written in chicken-scratch English, because no matter what she never thought she would get used to writing in Japanese even if she was getting the hang of speaking it.

 

The only problem Sho had with her new life was that she just couldn’t swim. I mean, how gets reincarnated into an anime about swimming and can’t swim? It was like getting the powers of invisibility and not using them to peep in on things you shouldn’t. Not that she hadn’t tried. Boy, had she tried, but no matter how many hours she practiced or how many times her father went through the motions with her, she sank like a rock tied to an anchor.

 

 

Truly, her new life was amazing, until one day it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an introductory chapter than anything, I wanted to give a bit of insight into Sho’s character before really going into the story. Honestly, I think it came out a little bit clunky as I did skim a good bit. Anyway, this is going to be more on the humour side and it probably won’t have too many serious moments, especially with a character like Sho. She will be so completely absorbed in getting her last life’s OTP together that she will rarely see anything else. That and she is such an unathletic person, it's not even funny.
> 
> Please let me know if you see any spelling or grammatical mistakes! If your are interested in being a beta reader for this story, or any of my others, please send me a PM. I am looking for someone to bounce ideas off of, as well as help me catch any mistakes I may make in my writing.


End file.
